


Starting Over

by sourumeitos



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, College, Drama, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Series, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/sourumeitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since you last visited Iwatobi. You were back in town doing some soul searching after going on hiatus from your successful music career. You felt as if something--no... someone was missing in your life and you had an inkling feeling in regards to who it was.<br/>---<br/>Makoto moved back to Iwatobi not too long after graduating college, soon after you moved on. He tried to supress his feelings for you after you opted for a career in the spotlight without him by your side. What will happen now that you're back in town?</p><p>
  <i>DISCONTINUED</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> So... new Makoto/reader series. Plot bunnies everywhereeee. Hope you enjoy. This is only the introduction. I'm going to challenge myself in writing lengthier chapters. We'll see if I actually succeed.. xD

Your hair swept up against the mild gust of wind as you stood still, staring at the sunrise overlooking the horizon. You smiled as you took in the familiar breeze as your spring dress gently flowed in the air. It's been years since you've seen this familiar landscape before your eyes; it's been ages since you felt this calm and relaxed.

"I miss this," you softly whispered to yourself as you shielded your eyes from the morning light. You smiled once more as you took one last look at the sunlight's reflection glistening against the ocean, hoping you'd be able to stop by another morning when the weather starts to warm up. After putting on sunglasses and a hat to make your appearance more incognito in case there are paparazzi, you adjusted the shoulder bag, reaching down for your belongings, tugging at the suitcase in one hand and carrying your guitar case with the other.

You tried to keep a steady pace along the sidewalk as you made your way downtown to the hotel you were temporarily going to stay at until you find a permanent home.

 

\---

 

> "This morning we report the indefinite hiatus of pop idol [Last Name] [First Name]. After releasing three number one albums and coming fresh off of her first worldwide tour, this comes as a complete surprise for everyone across the nation. Last night [Last Name]-san held a small press conference regarding the decision on her hiatus."

  _'A crowd so early in the morning?'_ Makoto wondered as he slowed down his pace, trying to look over the shoulders of the pedestrians. He furrowed his eyebrows the moment he heard the mention of your name.

Makoto adjusted the shoulder strap of his sports bag as he weaved his way through the cluster of people to get a better hearing of the news report. He became anxious at the sight of you on the television screen, tightening the grip on his strap. He wondered what caused your decision, if you had a secret lover and eloped, or you were hiding an illness. Makoto shook his head, ridding himself of such negative thoughts. 

> "Thank you all for coming here today. This, umm... this is going to be really hard for me to do. Recently I was asked about what is my source of inspiration for my songwriting and to be honest, I don't even know anymore. I've lost that motivation and drive that I once had for music, mostly because I feel as if something is missing in my heart."
> 
> You paused momentarily as you glanced back at your manager then back in the direction of the lights and cameras. You nodded to yourself and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling to help alleviate your nervousness.
> 
> "I had to make a tough decision in the early stages of my career, and sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I didn't go down this road. I apologize for being vague but...," you placed a hand over your heart, "I need to know if the woman I once was before I became an idol still exists."
> 
> You briefly paused, brushing a strand of hair away from your face and forcing on a smile as you kept your head held high.
> 
> "I know this is selfish of me to ask, but I humbly ask all of you for your support in this matter. Please!" you deeply bowed, hoping for a positive reaction from the audience.
> 
> You heard an applause and words of support from the room. You stood up straight while choking back tears, surprised at the positive reaction. You waved at everyone before taking another bow and leaving the stage.

"[Last Name]-san is going on hiatus? I'm not surprised, she always looks so tired lately."

"She's my favorite singer, she can't!"

"I always follow her fashion trends! I'm going to miss her but she needs all of our support!"

_'She's going on hiatus?'_ Makoto wondered as the crowd behind him slowly started to dwindle down. 

> The screen went back to the reporter, who adjusted his glasses as he continued the news coverage on your announcement. "[Last Name]-san is rumored to have left Tokyo for her hometown of Iwatobi, though there has been no confirmation yet on her arrival in the town. Her management asks for everyone to respect her privacy during her hiatus. Unfortunately, there is no set timeframe on [Last Name]-san's return or whether or not she will return at all. We, at Studio 4, wish her all the best."

Makoto suddenly heard a spam of 'ding' sounds coming from his cell phone and looked down. Nagisa. Gou. Rei. Even Haruka. Practically all of his friends sent him text messages in regards to your announcement.

> _Nagisa: Mako-chan, did you hear? Did you watch the news this morning!? [First Name]-chan's back in Iwatobi! Work has me stationed in Osaka right now so I can't take the trip home. Sorry!!_
> 
> _Gou: Makoto-senpai, onii-chan and I heard [First Name]-chan's coming back to Iwatobi. I hope you're doing okay! We're just a short flight away in Australia if you need a break!_
> 
> _Rei: Senpai, I'm here if you need anything. Sorry I can't do anything from Hokkaido._
> 
> _Haruka: I know you saw the news. What are you going to do? Let's meet up later. I'm in town for a few days._

Makoto placed his cell phone in his jacket pocket, shoulders hunched slightly. He didn't know how he felt about you coming back to Iwatobi. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't even respond to his friends' text messages. He was at a loss. Regardless, Makoto knew he had to see you; he just didn't know if he was ready.

Makoto and you didn't exactly end your relationship on the best of terms. After all, you were the one that left him after graduating from college.

He wanted to marry you; you didn't.

You had your reasons.

...Except you never told him why.


End file.
